Dead Love
by Pon Pon Pocky
Summary: This is a sort of AU for the Danny Phantom movie. Danny loves his wife, Amy, alot. But when she starts to find out about his evil side, will he be able to handle her? Rated M just incase. Chapter 1 up! Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, it's a new story for me. But here's the thing, I'm not too sure whether people'll read it or not. So, here's a teaser.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Danny Phantom. I only own Amy. But god, to own that older, evil Danny... drool

Danny Fenton. His life was torn from losing his best friends and his family. Sure, Vlad did take out his spirit, but instead of destroying his human side, he took it in once more. The thing was, he had feelings for someone who had been there for him before he had gone to Vlad's. How could he explain to her that he wasn't him?

"Danny! Danny?" Amy Fenton looked down into the basement of Fenton Works and sighed. "Where is he? Danny Fenton! Your dinner's getting cold!" Amy walked into the kitchen to finish what she started. Sure, before the Nasty Burger incident, she had never even noticed Danny. But after…no, she wouldn't think about how bad he felt. Sure, she liked him after meeting him for the first time, but what had surprised her was when Danny had said that he loved her. And only after one or two days had he told her that! She couldn't say that she didn't love him back. And, after awhile, it didn't matter. A guy like that would grow on you. In time, she had loved him more than she did the daylight.

Danny ran in drenched. How could he lose his sense of time like that? He heard the television blaring in the other room. Amy was sitting on the couch, watching the news. At first, he smiled at her. Her long brown hair was tied up the way he liked it, and her face was hidden. But then, he turned his attention to the screen and grinned. Someone had caught footage of the evil ghost that was terrorizing the city. His grin widened when he saw the buildings that used to be turned into rubble by waves of a horrid sound. Danny shook off the grin and walked in slowly. "I'm home." Amy turned and frowned. For a moment, he was mesmerized by her green eyes and freckled face, but her voice brought him back to Earth. "You're late. I'll heat up your dinner." Amy walked past him into the kitchen.

A/N: Well, this is a teaser for my new story, Dead Love. Well, what do you think? Whether anybody likes it or not will determine whether I give you the rest of the first chapter.

Okay, backround check. This is from that Danny Phantom movie, The Ultimate Enemy. I sort of have an infatuation for the older, evil Danny Phantom.

So, remember to review if you want it to stay up!


	2. Chapter 1: Anniversary

AN: Hey! Well, even though I only got one reviewer, they seemed enthusiastic enough for me to start. I'd like to say that I may only update once a week, maybe even less. But I'll be sure to try. And now, for the first review replies!

Wishwryter: Thank you for your support. And yes, I believe his voice is very, very...how should I say this…loveable. Thank you for being my first reviewer!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny, as much as I would like to. But I do own Amy.

Danny Fenton. His life was torn from losing his best friends and his family. Sure, Vlad did take out his spirit, but instead of destroying his human side, he took it in once more. The thing was, he had feelings for someone who had been there for him before he had gone to Vlad's. How could he explain to her that he wasn't him?

"Danny! Danny?" Amy Fenton looked down into the basement of Fenton Works and sighed. "Where is he? Danny Fenton! Your dinner's getting cold!" Amy walked into the kitchen to finish what she started. Sure, before the Nasty Burger incident, she had never even noticed Danny. But after…no, she wouldn't think about how bad he felt. Sure, she liked him after meeting him for the first time, but what had surprised her was when Danny had said that he loved her. And only after one or two days had he told her that! She couldn't say that she didn't love him back. And, after awhile, it didn't matter. A guy like that would grow on you. In time, she had loved him more than she did the daylight.

Danny ran in drenched. How could he lose his sense of time like that? He heard the television blaring in the other room. Amy was sitting on the couch, watching the news. At first, he smiled at her. Her long brown hair was tied up the way he liked it, and her face was hidden. But then, he turned his attention to the screen and grinned. Someone had caught footage of the evil ghost that was terrorizing the city. His grin widened when he saw the buildings that used to be turned into rubble by waves of a horrid sound. Danny shook off the grin and walked in slowly. "I'm home." Amy turned and frowned. For a moment, he was mesmerized by her green eyes and freckled face, but her voice brought him back to Earth. "You're late. I'll heat up your dinner." Amy walked past him into the kitchen.

Danny could tell that she was angry with him and walked in behind her. Before Amy could put the plate into the microwave, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. She put the plate down and Danny thrust a little box wrapped in paper and a bow into her hand. She was still for a moment, and then said "I thought you'd forgotten…" Danny chuckled. "Me? Forget our Anniversary? Never. Go ahead, open it." Amy did as she was told and gasped. The little velvet box that was wrapped up had the pearl necklace that she had been eyeing for months. "But…but…I thought that the place was destroyed!" He just smiled and hugged her tighter. After a few seconds, he grabbed it and put it on her. Amy lightly touched it and turned around, romantically kissing him. Danny leaned into it, and after they broke for air, Amy pushed him back lightly with her finger and smiled seductively up at him. "Well, Mr. Fenton, I've got a nice present for you." She pulled his tie and pulled him up the stairs. Danny went without arguing or trying to get away. "Well, I can't wait."

Only one movement disturbed the almost non-creased sheets. Danny opened his eyes and yawned. He didn't move as not to disturb Amy, but smiled as she snuggled up closer to him. He caressed her cheek softly and a smile appeared on her face. Danny gave a small shrug and thought 'I'll get to work tomorrow…'. He closed his eyes and returned Amy's small hug, going back to sleep.

Amy woke up to a light breathing sound in her ear. She took a quick look at the digital clock. It was 3 in the afternoon. She sighed and wriggled out of Danny's arms, pulling the covers back over him. She walked downstairs in her bathrobe and started making brunch for two. She knew that if he wanted to go to work, he would have gotten up and gone already. A blush rose on her face as she thought of the reason why he would have stayed. Amy smiled and hummed a tune while she worked.

Danny woke up a few minutes after Amy had. He sleepily got up and groaned. He disappeared and walked right through the door of the bathroom and got in the shower. He took it quickly and put on some clothes. While he checked his clock, he decided that work wouldn't be an option. He needed a break from being evil to spend with the only person he cared about every once in awhile. Deciding not to go down with her seeing just yet, he went invisible and went through the floor. Luckily, the room he was in was just above the kitchen, so he would be quick.

Amy was cooking a large brunch downstairs. When Danny got there, she was tossing an omelet in the frying pan while trying to butter some toast. Danny gave a thin smile of adoration and sighed. Deciding to go back through the floor, he took one more look at Amy and then disappeared.

When Danny came down, fully clothed and visible, he noticed that Amy was wearing the pearl necklace he had sto…bought for her. '_Why didn't I see that before?_' He shook it off. Maybe he was staring at her face for too long. Amy had finished with the omelet and was putting it on the table with a huge feast. Danny grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer to him. She struggled a bit and laughed. "Danny! Hey, let go!" He gave in to her demands and she practically pushed him into a chair. "You'd better start eating, Mister. I slaved over a hot stove to make all this for you." He smiled. "Of course."

About a few weeks later 

Amy waved goodbye to Danny as he left for work. Danny waited till he was around the corner into the alleyway to stow his fake briefcase, and went ghost. All he did at work was destroy and conquer, but it was fun enough.

Amy felt a bit light-headed after she closed the door, and went to sit down. "Where'd this come from, then?" She shook her head and breathed deeply, seeming to calm down. While thinking of how weird that spell was, she went into the kitchen and started mopping, having nothing else to do. At that moment she bit her lip and sprinted to the bathroom, her head over the toilet. While she stared at her breakfast and stomach acids combined, she had nothing more to do than throw up again. What brought this on, even she didn't know, and the first thing she did when she stopped heaving was get up and start driving to the doctor's….


End file.
